


Here

by the_inked_quill



Series: Of Flame and Valor [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Three Sentence Fic, mostly just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_inked_quill/pseuds/the_inked_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Fingon was there for Maedhros ... and one time he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Free Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773234) by [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring). 



Craning his neck upwards against the craggy ascent of the cliff, he saw flame-red hair spilling from a limp figure chained to the rock, blooming like a deadly flower on the cliff-side, and his heart wrenched within him as he shouted to the stone-dead sky, _Maitimo, I am here!_

Sheets twisted and writhed in the clutch of a lone left hand seeking, seeking its mate in vain as its master slept fitfully, dreaming of iron and fire and torment, pallid lips parting in silent supplication while a second voice floated through his dreams like a refrain: _All through the darkness, Nelyo, I’ll always be here._

Blood pooled in lurid blooms on the ground; flames leapt from the embattled ranks as he charged toward the fire-demon, and all through that fatal clash of blue and silver against flame and darkness he whispered _I am here_ until the dark axe of Gothmog struck him down - _I was here, Maitimo, and it was not enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this quote from Himring's wonderful fic Free Fall:
> 
> "... he ends up safe in Fingon’s arms, each time—until the miracle fails to happen, not because Fingon has wearied, but because he is no longer there."


End file.
